<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the Falling Snow by MsWriterPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974489">With the Falling Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson'>MsWriterPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Treasure Hunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short lil piece about one of the treasure hunting adventures Erik and Eleven take in the post game!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the Falling Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, are you sure we’re going the right way?” Erik asked, tightening his grip on his coat. Sniflhelm winters were far from kind, but today seemed more bitterly cold than even a native like Erik was used to.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure.” Eleven replied, pulling out his map. “The treasure should be around here somewhere. I think.” He squinted at the paper in front of him, turning it for good measure. “What about your treasure ability? Can you sense anything around here?”</p>
<p>Erik shivered as a freezing gust rushed by. “I think all my senses are frozen solid at the moment.” He confessed.</p>
<p>Eleven looked down at the ground. “It’s getting late too… Maybe we should call it a day.” He sighed, rolling the map back up into his pack.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not one to give up easy…” Erik yielded, glancing up at the clouds overhead, gray and ominous. “But I got a funny feeling we’re gonna get caught in some nasty weather here soon.”</p>
<p>“Should we head back to town?” Eleven asked, the snow already starting to fall.</p>
<p>“What, and lose all the progress we made today?” Erik protested.</p>
<p>“Do you have any better ideas?” Eleven asked, gesturing around the open, snow covered valley around them.</p>
<p>Erik smirked. “If I know these parts half as well as I think I do, I’m dead certain there’s a cabin nearby.” He offered, the snow starting to fall faster. “C’mon. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Eleven obeyed, Erik leading the way as they marched through the deepening snow to a nearby passageway between the rocks. The weather continued to worsen as they made their way down the path, the snow stinging their faces in the wind. Eleven followed quietly, Erik’s pace sure and confident. The path curved away to reveal a small cottage, hidden away by rock walls. The perfect shelter from a winter storm.</p>
<p>“How did you know this was here?” Eleven asked, amazed by the accuracy of Erik’s know-how.</p>
<p>“Lotta hunters in these parts, they built these houses for their long-hauls.” Erik explained, walking up to the door. “In case of storms. Most of them are hidden away in groves like this to be safer from monsters.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we can just go in though?” Eleven checked as Erik swung open the door and strode inside.</p>
<p>“Sure we can.” Erik assured. “These are just temporary shelters. They’re meant for total strangers to use when they have to.” He turned, a devilish smirk on his face. “But if it bothers you so much, you’re welcome to camp outside in the cold.”</p>
<p>Eleven pouted, quickly following him inside. “No, thank you.” He retorted. He glanced around the barren cabin, only the basics of household furniture inside. A table, a few chairs, a hearth, a bed, a small pile of firewood. Just as Erik had said, clearly this was no one’s permanent residence. Erik tossed off his pack, swiftly picking up some logs and placing them in the hearth.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m going to get the fire going, can you find us something to eat in that pack of yours?” Erik asked, pulling out his flint.</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Eleven nodded, setting his pack on the table. He glanced at Erik, his eyes focused on the task at hand, the sparks from his flint lighting his electric blue eyes. Even without magic, Erik was perfectly capable of fending for himself, making his own way in the world. That independence was one of the things Eleven loved about Erik, but he couldn’t help but feel a little distant because of it. After all, if Erik already had everything he needed, was there any need for Eleven in the first place?</p>
<p>“How’s dinner looking?” Erik asked, shaking Eleven from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” Eleven scrambled through his bag. “We’ve got some bread, some jerky… And some wine.” He announced as he emptied the contents of his bag.</p>
<p>“Are you planning to wine and dine me or something?” Erik asked, a sly grin on his face</p>
<p>“Wha- No!” Eleven protested. “Well… I got it to celebrate when we found the treasure.”</p>
<p>Erik picked up the bottle, surveying it. “You know, most people would buy something like this <em>after</em> they do what needs celebrating. A little over-confident, aren’t we?” He teased.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to be prepared.” Eleven pouted. “Nothing wrong with being prepared.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Erik hummed to himself. “In that case, why not pop open this bottle and do a little pre-celebration?” He offered.</p>
<p>“What happened to waiting until we found the treasure?” Eleven pointed out, Erik already pulling on the cork.</p>
<p>“We’ll find it tomorrow. For sure.” He promised. “Besides, it’s not like we’re able to go anywhere tonight.” He gestured towards the window, a full blizzard going on outside. “So why not enjoy a little romantic rendezvous while we’re out here?”</p>
<p>Eleven blushed. They’d been living as partners together for months, but he never could quite get used to Erik’s sometimes overly-direct flirts. “If you’re okay with it, then I’d love to.” Eleven smiled.</p>
<p>Erik grinned, sitting down at the table with Eleven. “Then let’s get this party started.” He cheered, taking a drink from the bottle and passing it to Eleven. “A toast, to good partners and good treasure-hunting!”</p>
<p>And there it was. Erik’s glowing, optimistic smile. Eleven felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it, as he took the bottle from his hand, following his lead. “What about to staying out of trouble?” Eleven asked, half-joking.</p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Erik laughed, taking a bite of his bread. Eleven did the same, sighing contently.</p>
<p>“You know, I was surprised when you said you wanted to go start looking for treasure in Sniflhelm.” Erik confessed. “I didn’t think you liked the cold too much.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I don’t like the cold at all.” Eleven admitted. “But I wanted to see where you grew up. And I thought you’d like being so close to Mia.”</p>
<p>Erik stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. “...Really?” He mumbled. “You’re a weird one. Compared to the Luminary, my background is hardly as extravagant. Actually, I’m usually worried I’m a bit too dull for you at times. A simple guy like me, off saving the world with a legendary hero? Sounds too good for storybooks, let alone real life.”</p>
<p>“You’re anything but simple to me.” Eleven insisted, taking Erik’s hand. “Most of the time, I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’ve saved me more times than I can count.” He paused. “And if I’m the hero of the world, well, you’re my hero. Always have been, since the day I met you in Heliodor.”</p>
<p>Erik pulled his hand back, turning away. “You may not look it, but you say some pretty crazy things sometimes, you know?” He chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>Eleven stood up, walking around the table to kneel in front of Erik. “I’m serious, though. I love you, Erik. And I’m glad that I was able to meet you, and for being able to take so many incredible journeys with you.” He slid his hand across Erik’s cheek, cupping it gently. Erik’s normally confident expression had melted into one of vulnerability, his eyes tearing up. “So don’t think you’re too dull, or simple for me. Because at the end of it all I’m not some big fancy hero… I’m just a man who loves you. Who needs you. Just the way you are.”</p>
<p>Erik took a sharp breath, tackling Eleven with a hug. “Gods, you really are something else. What am I even supposed to say when you tell me something like that?” He whispered.</p>
<p>Eleven wrapped his arms around Erik, holding him close. “You don’t have to say anything.” Eleven assured. “...Though a kiss wouldn’t be entirely unwelcome.”</p>
<p>Erik sat up, smiling at Eleven, brushing aside a lock of hair from his face. “You’re impossible.” He chuckled, pulling Eleven in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning sun glittered in through the window into Erik’s face, stirring him from his sleep. He turned over, suddenly face to face with a still-sleeping Eleven. Eleven always had an innocent look on his face, but when he was asleep it was impossible to tell he was a hero who had saved the world. And it was certainly impossible to tell he was the reason behind Erik’s currently sore hips. Erik chuckled to himself, admiring Eleven’s face in the morning glow.</p>
<p>Eleven opened his eyes, sleepily looking over at Erik. “Hhmm? What time is it?” He murmured.</p>
<p>“I’d say late morning, maybe around noon?” Erik replied. “But who cares? You can go back to sleep if you want.”</p>
<p>“What about the treasure?” Eleven asked.</p>
<p>Erik smiled, planting a small kiss on his forehead. “There’s more than one kind of treasure you know. Right now the only treasure I’m interested in in treasuring a morning in bed with you.”</p>
<p>Eleven smirked, wrapping his arms around Erik and burying his face in Erik’s chest. “I like the sound of that.” He replied happily. Erik laid back down, twirling a lock of Eleven’s hair between his fingers. Eleven nuzzled against him, a peaceful smile on his face. Whatever treasure laid ahead of them could wait a few more hours, Erik thought to himself. Because right now, the thing he wanted most in the world was already in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>